


Limousin

by Murmuration77



Series: The Price of Salt: Scenes, during and after [2]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murmuration77/pseuds/Murmuration77
Summary: Carol and Therese are in France, in winter





	1. Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Open fires, chestnuts and red wine - well, I know where I'd like to be :)

It was cooling now in the small snug, the fire was dying down, embers glowing in the grate with the occasional spit and snap. A few hours earlier it was roaring, Therese had lit it - beginner’s luck, she had no idea what she was doing - Carol had been impressed. Muddy boots had been kicked off by the front door, dogs rubbed down with old towels then fed and watered in the kitchen. The women had emptied the pockets of their oversized borrowed coats, pilling the chestnuts they had collected on their walk into a small trug. Therese took it through to the snug and set to work, checking each one carefully for holes and throwing away any showing signs of worms then scoring the good ones with a cross before putting them on the hearth, ready for the fire.

Carol had gone into the kitchen to open a bottle of red. Unable to find wine glasses she grabbed a couple of tumblers from the sideboard and took them through. Momentarily confused at not seeing Therese, Carol stepped into the room fully and noticed the brunette crouched over intently by the fire. She paused and watched the young woman working, her legs curled underneath her, hair shining in the bright flames of the new fire and her cheeks flushed from the sudden rise in temperature. The blonde smiled and pushed the kitchen door shut behind her with her foot, wanting to preserve the warmth for the snug. Therese looked up and smiled at the sight of her as Carol held up the glasses apologetically, raising an eyebrow. “Rustique?” 

Therese stood up and stepped around the coffee table to the small settee. Sitting down with a satisfied sigh she tucked one leg up and leant back, sinking gratefully into the soft cushions. The younger woman smiled and replied “Oui, c’est bon.” Carol had been teaching her French while they were here. 

Their week in Paris was now being followed by a long weekend much further south, looking after Carol’s friend’s small cottage - as well as the two labradors that came with the property. The house was deep in the countryside in Limousin. It was an old stone farm building, furnished simply but adequately and the dogs were very soppy and totally adorable. 

The women had only arrived that day and, starving, headed straight out for food when they arrived. They had enjoyed a simple but hearty meal at the hotel in the small village a few miles from the cottage, followed by a walk back in the crisp and clear winter afternoon. They had both loved Paris of course, but it was wonderful to be out in the fresh air of the countryside. By the time they arrived home it was getting dark and frost was glinting on the grass, hence the urgent need for the fire. 

With the fire crackling and wine opened, the women roasted and peeled their chestnuts. They talked, laughed and burnt their fingertips but proclaimed them to be delicious as they enjoyed them straight from the embers. 

Afterwards, they settled back into the warmth of the sofa; Therese reading and Carol content to simply look into the fire or steal glances at the woman next to her. The blonde relaxed at last. Their trip had actually been work, Carol was meeting contacts in Paris on behalf of the upmarket New York furniture store where she now worked. Therese had come along as her companion and also as a photographer, to photograph pieces for the company's brochure. They were staying - in separate rooms - with one of the business’ financiers in a very fine house in the suburbs of Paris. 

The women had had hardly any time together and, in truth, Carol had been a little disappointed at how the trip had turned out. She had been to Paris several times and had visions of showing Therese the city through her eyes but, in actuality, they had been busy visiting furniture boutiques, driving out to see suppliers, enjoying fine dinners yes but with potential and established clients. They had seen the sights of Paris but as business associates, not as lovers. They had shared only a few stolen kisses when they found themselves alone in a corridor, a brief brush of hands, a wink over a champagne glass. Therese did not seem to mind, she had taken everything in, enjoying it all with her endearing and childlike wonder. And Carol had enjoyed watching her, appreciating Therese's appreciation - she just wished that she could touch her. 

Today's late lunch was the first meal that they had shared, just the two of them. Therese had seemed nervous, she always was when they were alone in public like this, especially in such unfamiliar surroundings. Carol knew that she was afraid that their attraction showed on their faces, that an onlooker would see the desire in Carol’s eyes when she looked at Therese in the way that she so often did. So Carol had remained slightly distant over lunch, understanding Therese's uneasiness and wanting the young woman to feel comfortable. Walking back through the fields though, Carol was reassured as Therese linked her arm through hers and even held her hand, their fingers woven together, for a short time.

Now that they were finally alone in front of the fire, Carol did not alter her admiring expression or try to temper the desire in her eyes. Therese sat next to her, both women with their backs to the high arms of the sofa, Therese's small feet resting against Carol’s larger ones. The brunette’s book now lay closed against her thighs, her thumbs marking her place but her eyes closed and her head slumped to the side, resting against the back of the sofa. Carol watched her doze and found herself smiling, as she always did. Therese was beautiful, everyone thought so, although she was easily embarrassed whenever Carol told her so. She was no good at all at taking compliments but very quick to give them.

Carol’s gaze travelled over Therese's face, her dark thick hair, pale and perfect complexion, her lips slightly parted. The blonde’s blue eyes traced down the younger woman's neck, her tendons standing out as her head twisted to the side. Carol followed one delicate tendon down to the point where her collarbones met, to the indentation there. Blue eyes briefly fluttered shut as Carol recalled instantly and powerfully the feel of Therese's skin there - at that precise point - against her lips, against her tongue, the smell of her, the feel of her pulse, the tightening feeling in her own stomach at the anticipation of what was to come.

Carol became mesmerised by the rise and fall of the brunette's chest, her deep breaths causing her dark green silk blouse to shimmer as it undulated in dim flickering light of the fire. 

Carol felt flushed, her own breath was quickening. She shifted and leant forwards, gently sliding her feet from under Therese's and swinging one down to the floor and the other underneath her. Placing her forearm on the back of the sofa she gently reached over and, with her other hand, took the book from Therese's lap, leaving her hands limp. The blonde folded the corner of her page over and placed the book lightly onto the coffee table.

Turning back to Therese, Carol delicately held the young woman's ankle and, putting her other hand underneath her knee, picked up her leg placing it over her own and scooching herself closer, as close as she could get, smiling all the time, desperate not to wake the slumbering woman. Carol placed her hand on the sofa at Therese's hip and leant forwards, her other arm on the back of the sofa again as her face drew closer. When she was close enough to feel the brunette's breath against her cheek, Carol reached forwards and brushed her cheek lightly with the back of her hand before sliding it onto the young woman's neck and lightly touching her lips to Therese's.

The blonde smiled as she felt Therese responding immediately. “Bonjour,” the younger woman whispered, pulling back slightly and putting her hand to the back of Carol’s head, not opening her eyes. “Bonne nuit,” Carol corrected as she leant forwards again breathing in deeply as she met Therese's lips, soft and full and so warm against hers. Carol moaned softly and Therese quickened at the sound, pushing herself up and forwards - lips remaining locked on Carol’s - as Carol twisted around and Therese ended up straddled on her lap, her back to the fire. 

Carol wound her arms tightly around Therese's waist as she pushed up and in to her, dancing her tongue against the younger woman's, tasting her, getting warmer and warmer. Therese put both of her hands to Carol’s face and the blonde could feel dark hair tumble against her as they kissed, her own hands moving to Therese's ass and squeezing, pulling her tightly to her. Therese gasped and whispered, “I've missed you,” her breathing ragged. 

“En Francais, s’il vous plait?” Carol smiled as Therese's mouth crashed again against hers, tongues and teeth and lips and moans joined together in their own private language, no need for translation, each understanding the other perfectly.


	2. Thaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took on a life of its own and followed a direction that I wasn't expecting...

Therese ground her pelvis down and into Carol as the blonde shifted forwards on the sofa and pulled the smaller woman to her, tilting Therese's hips so the two women were even closer. Carol moved to the edge of the sofa and spread her knees wider so that Therese slipped down a little and settled in between her thighs. The blonde held her firmly with her forearm tightly across her ass the other arm following the line of her spine, fingers spread out in between her shoulder blades.

They were kissing deeply, Carol moaned as Therese's mouth opened wide and her hands moved to the blonde's jaw; Therese loved to kiss her like this, she could lose hours just kissing Carol, her mind emptied of any rational thought and she was reduced to just feeling, sensation. Although she had been sleeping moments ago, Therese was wide awake now. She could feel the heat of the dying fire and Carol’s hand on her back, warmth spreading throughout her whole body. Therese felt so incredibly physically connected like this, as though she was not _just_ herself anymore. Nothing else was relevant at that moment, she noticed nothing other than what was directly related to Carol. _Her_ breathing, _her_ sighing, _her_ moaning, the noise of their joined lips caressing each other's. 

Therese was acting on instinct as she always did, her tongue was dancing with Carol’s, slick and hot now, she was so eager to show her desire after a week of holding back. Every day had been a struggle. Every trip sitting next to Carol in the back of the car, she had stopped herself from reaching for her hand as it lay between them on the back seat. Every evening, dining at fine restaurants, sitting opposite Carol and having to make a physical effort to tear her eyes away from her lest someone notice she was staring. Every single evening, having to say goodnight to Carol in the company of others when all she wanted to do was take her hand and pull her into her bedroom, _Stay with me. Sleep with me._

Therese opened her eyes and pulled back still holding Carol’s jaw with one hand as she ran the other over the blonde’s chest and down to her hip, squeezing the flesh there through Carol’s thin sweater and rolling her own hips into her. The younger woman came back to herself, her mind focusing again. Carol met her eyes lavisciously and put both of her hands to Therese's ass understanding what the younger woman was thinking, her hands moving with the movement of Therese's hips as they rolled. Therese bit her lip as she looked into Carol’s eyes and, keeping her eyes open and her hips rolling rhythmically back and forth, she kissed the blonde slowly, her loose wet lips pulling at Carol’s. She moved her head back only slightly and, maintaining eye contact all the while, licked into Carol’s open mouth, finding her tongue and then again flicking her tongue against Carol’s lower lip before kissing there, at the wetness where her tongue had been. 

Therese knew Carol loved this teasing and it gave her a sense of power that she enjoyed. She conceded to Carol in all other ways when they were together, in fact it was not even concession it was just naturally that way. It was how things worked between them. Carol was more dominant, she was older and more experienced - Therese did not question it. Carol always made the dinner reservations and spoke to the maitre’d, chose the wine, drove the car. She wanted Therese to move in to her apartment, something that the younger woman had not yet conceded on. Therese knew it made sense, her own apartment was tiny and also, yes - horrible, in comparison to Carol’s, but she was just not quite ready to give it up. Perhaps there was a fragment of reserve still on Therese's part. Mistrust? 

Looking down at Carol now, seeing the flame in her eyes, feeling the pressure of her hands on her, Therese was in no doubt that the woman wanted her, no doubt at all. But Carol had wanted her before and left her. Although she had given her assurances over the past months, _it's you I want Therese, it's you I'm with_ , Therese felt suddenly and acutely, the imbalance in their relationship. She was sure that she would be the one unable to recover if they should separate again, it had almost destroyed her before. Carol never spoke of it, of how she was without Therese. The younger woman knew that Rindy had been removed to her father, Carol had visits, weekends when Therese would not see her but these were few and far between. Carol did not speak of her daughter and Therese did not ask. It seemed intrusive somehow. Therese assumed that, had Carol been granted custody of Rindy, the two women would not be together. Consequently Therese's status with Carol could change at any time, were the courts to change their view. She was totally on the back foot, not at all the master of her own destiny.

The only time Therese felt at a level with Carol, was like this. Physically, sexually. She could lead, Carol would follow; she could dominate, Carol would submit; she could tease, Carol would plead. Then they would switch. It was truly fluid and free. Therese wondered if that would ever translate. 

Therese realised she had stopped kissing Carol. The blonde broke Therese's train of thought and smiled at her, speaking softly, her neck stretched long and her face shaded by Therese's dark hair, “Darling. What are you thinking?” Therese did not reply but kissed her softly, “I always ask you Therese, you never tell me. You always find a way of changing the topic -” Therese kissed her again, licking Carol’s lower lip, her head was growing foggy again. Carol breathed deeply as Therese's tongue plundered her mouth but then she surprised the younger woman by suddenly pulling back herself. 

“Wait, wait.” Carol took a couple of deep breaths. 

“No, I don't want to stop,” Therese leant forward to her but Carol put her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, “not stop, darling. Just - wait.” Carol moved her hands to Therese's thighs but the younger woman brushed them off. She pushed herself off the blonde’s long legs and sat on the coffee table at Carol’s knees. Therese put her own knees together, in between Carol’s, her elbows resting on them and her head in her hands. “What is it Therese? Is it something I've done, or not done?”

Therese lifted her head. “This week has been difficult. It's been wonderful, don't get me wrong Carol - I'm grateful, but it's been difficult,” 

“I don't expect you to be grateful Therese, not at all. And I know, we knew it would be difficult, not being able to - you know,” Carol smiled, Therese did not.

“I realised that we don't really talk Carol.”

“How about just now, over lunch, what was that?” Carol did not look surprised, only thoughtful.

“That was chit chat, that was polite conversation. And I'm not talking about just in Paris. We never talk about anything that matters, it's all just fluff. We don't talk about why you never use that hairbrush on your dresser or why I never see you on Thursday afternoons. Not about what you're thinking about when you drink your rye and look into the fire.” Therese surprised herself. She stopped and closed her mouth, looking down at her hands and surprised herself again, “It's Christmas next week and I don't know how you're spending it. I haven't even asked. I don't even know what to get you.” Therese felt foolish at the thought, knowing that Christmas gifts were totally unimportant. The frippery. She had not realised that it mattered to her.

Carol sat back, unreadable. 

“We never have a proper conversation Carol. You once said you wanted me to ask you things, I never do. I never have done.”

Carol looked confused. “I'm seeing _you_ at Christmas? I mean… I just assumed. I guess I always just assume.” 

Therese looked at her, Carol’s eyes were glistening, she looked as though she would cry. “It's Rindy’s hair brush, I don't use it because it's got her hair in it.” She took a breath. “On a Thursday afternoon I go to Rindy’s school to watch for her as she comes out. The nanny collects her on a Thursday instead of Harge’s mother and she doesn't ever notice me. So I watch her, from my car.” Carol’s eyes drifted off, in that way that Therese was so damn familiar with.

“When I'm drinking my rye, darling, I'm thinking about you. You always leave me alone - you think I'm looking into the fire because I'm thinking about my regrets, about what I've lost, you don't ask me because you're afraid of what you'll hear but you don't need to be afraid. I have regrets, of course I do - sweetheart, you are not one of them.”

Carol sat forward and her eyes met Therese's again. They were so clear and open. “Therese, I want _you_ for Christmas. Unusually corny, I know. But I love you. You. Ask me anything, I'll answer, I'm not afraid to tell you.”

“But I'm afraid to ask.” The younger woman admitted it to herself. “I'm afraid that I'll hear that I'm not the most important thing to you, that you'll realise I'm jealous of your daughter and I know, I have no right to be, no right at all, which is why I'm afraid.” Therese could not believe what she was saying, the thoughts were forming in her mind as she was speaking and just flowing from her. She had never been so honest.

“Darling, don't be afraid - don't be jealous. There is room for both of you; it's completely normal, what you're feeling. It certainly doesn't make you bad or unreasonable. But you have to understand, I can't have one of you and not the other. I'm not _me_ without you, I need to be _me_ for her. Do you see?” Carol held Therese's hands and pulled her forwards so that the brunette was kneeling in between her knees. Therese put her forearms on Carol’s thighs and grasped the tops of them. Carol put her hands to Therese's face, cupping it and looking into her eyes. “I'm not hiding, I’m here. Courage cherié. I won't let you down, Therese you can rely on me.” She kissed Therese firmly and passionately - their teeth clashed, Therese instantly felt her stomach clench and her heart beat faster, she whimpered as Carol’s tongue swiped her own and she put her hands to Carol’s head. She was overwhelmed with desire again, head spinning with her own thoughts as well as the words of her lover. Therese chose to follow the only direction she knew to quieten the thoughts and try to make sense of it all.

“Please Carol, come to bed with me. Stay with me.” 

“Yes," Carol replied simply, "yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be fluffy smut but I guess I can't give up the angst. I'm always interested to hear what you all think. Thanks for reading and happy new year :) 
> 
> MM


	3. Sunrise

Standing up, Therese turned to the fire. The dogs looked up questioningly from their position on the hearthside rug, tails flapping flatly against the floor, heads still lowered but wrinkly eyebrows raised. Therese walked over and opened the door to the small porch where the coats and dogs’ leads were stored “Venez ici, allez venez ici. Oui oui, bons chiens, bons chiens.” She gestured to the door with her head. The French speaking dogs understood her perfectly and, with their heads bowed, they reluctantly trotted into the small room and their beds. 

Therese walked back to the sofa and reached her hand out to the woman seated there. 

“Et toi. Viens ici. Avec moi.” 

Smiling, Carol reached up and took the proffered hand in both of her own. Therese led them from the room, leaving the lamp on and the remnants of their wine and chestnut feast scattered on the coffee table. She opened the creaky wooden door and started up the narrow stone staircase that was on the other side, Carol following close behind.

The cottage they found themselves in was actually several hundreds of years old. Originally a farm worker’s dwelling comprising of just a single room downstairs and another above, the wealthy owners of the gîte who’s land the little building was on, had completely restored and renovated it. The open space had been split into a simple snug and small kitchen downstairs and a bedroom and luxurious bathroom upstairs. No expense had been spared (wine glasses excepted) but the rustic simplicity of the original building had been retained beautifully. The bedroom – like the downstairs - was furnished sparsely, a wood burning stove in the simple fireplace with an oversized leather armchair next to it, an antique dresser and large oak framed bed. The head of the bed was against the wall, the foot of it facing the fireplace and door, stretching out into the middle of the room. A door to the left of the bed led to the bathroom. The walls were bare honey coloured stone throughout the cottage; not hung with any art as they did not need it, the stone was beautiful enough. Therese had spent time touching and then photographing the naked stone, trying (and failing, she thought) to capture its warmth and texture as Carol looked on with affectionate amusement. Upstairs, the polished wooden floorboards were scattered with deep piled rugs. The windows throughout the property were small to keep the warmth in in winter and the heat out in the summer. In the bedroom now, the small windows, shutters still open, let in the moonlight, dappled by the trees outside. Therese did not turn on the light as she entered the room. 

Carol watched in silence as the brunette walked to the foot of the bed and stopped, her back to her. She continued to watch as the young woman turned her head to the side, casting a downwards glance towards Carol, not even close to meeting her eye, just checking that she was following. Therese’s green silk blouse appeared black in the light and shimmered, slick on her skin, as she wrapped her arms around herself. The tall blonde closed the door behind her and went immediately to the log burner to the right of the doorway, grateful for the foresight she had shown in laying a fire before they headed out for lunch. She struck a match and held it to the twisted crumpled newspaper and brittle wood shavings. Carol remained crouched as the flames licked and snapped at the kindling and, leaving the burner door open, she put her knees to the floor and closed her eyes, breathing in, enjoying the warmth on her face and the smell of the woodsmoke.

The blonde was rueing, not for the first time, her inability to read people. She thought she had trodden so carefully with Therese, taken the lead, assuming the role she had expected to take what with her being the older of the two of them, the more experienced. She had also been aware that she should stand back and allow Therese time and space. Carol had asked her to move in yes, but once rebuffed, she not push. The blonde dipped her head, damnit she should have pushed. The last thing she wanted was for Therese to feel _secondary_ in any way, like an aside to her life. The young woman was far, very far from being secondary. They may not be able to be open about their love publicly, but it hurt Carol to realise that Therese was not confident of her place in her heart. She should have seen it in Therese and she should have given her more reassurance, trusted her more, confided, opened up, given the younger woman more confidence in the depth of her feelings. Carol berated herself for being too self centred and too darned restrained. 

She closed the door of the burner, then stood and turned at precisely the moment Therese turned towards the fire. The women faced each other, neither sure of what to say, both wanting to speak. The confidence Therese had shown downstairs seemed to have deserted her but Carol was determined not to be restrained now, not to hold back. She stepped towards the brunette, searching for the words, looking for a way to express to this incredible woman – who had trusted her, taken such a leap of faith by allowing Carol to enter her life again – to tell her just how much that meant. 

As those words were gathering in her mind, coalescing, coming together and making sense, her eyes met Therese’s. The instant that their eyes locked together, whatever words had been there waiting to make their path from her brain to her mouth, melted away like mist as Carol’s stomach lurched and her heart beat faster. Her body felt suddenly drained and limp and needing to be connected to the body in front of her, needing to take strength and fortitude from it, lacking her own. 

Both woman moved forwards then into each other’s space and Therese reached her hands up to Carol’s head as the blonde put hers on the shorter woman’s waist, immediately circling her and wrapping her arms around her as Therese pulled her down and pressed her lips against hers. Carol’s head span and her heart soared, tears inexplicably pricked at her eyes. Kissing Therese like this was _everything_ , there was no space for anything else. It was as though every other emotion needed to be purged so that she could be filled by only this moment. Therese felt wetness on her lips from Carol’s tears, she tasted their saltiness and her fingers immediately stroked Carol’s cheek to wipe them away. The brunette broke their kiss only briefly, she spoke “Don’t cry, darling, don’t cry,” whispering so tenderly, her eyes still closed, her lips only a fraction from Carol’s, breathing the words into the other woman’s open mouth. 

Carol could not speak, her eyes were open as her lips wandered over Therese’s even as the younger woman spoke. She kissed her lips and felt her hands on her cheek. She breathed in Therese’s air, she consumed her words and tasted their tenderness, felt their intention. Carol’s purge of emotion was now resulting in an urgent hunger, not just for sex although she desperately needed that, but more a hunger for possession; she needed to truly possess Therese at every level – to know that she was hers and hers alone, that despite Carol’s own failings she was the one that Therese wanted, in all ways, above all others. As the realisation dawned on Carol, she felt a simultaneous urge to be possessed herself. She wanted to open herself and give everything to this woman, share everything, risk everything. To offer herself over completely. Here in this little stone cottage in the French countryside, Carol realised that she must, yes she did actually and truly love Therese. She had thought it before, she had even said it, but _this_ , this was knowing it. This was being absolutely certain.

Carol pulled back from Therese and brought her hand to the younger woman’s face, the other hand holding the small of her back tightly. She tucked stray lock of dark hair behind her ear and swept her eyes all over Therese’s face, coming to rest and meeting her green eyes.

“Darling… Angel… all those months ago, when I told you to ask me things…” she was silenced by Therese’s finger on her lips. “No, Carol, I don’t want to talk. Not now. I know you need to tell me things and you will, we have time for that. Now I need to take you to bed.” Therese looked her right in the eyes and held the hem of Carol’s sweater, lifting it. The blonde could do nothing but raise her arms and give in. To allow herself to be freed.

~•~

They had left the shutters open. The fire had burned into the night and the women had finally sought refuge under the bedcovers as its warmth faded. The pair continued to find warmth in each other there as the fire burnt to embers which glowed and finally died in the grate. 

Carol woke first, as she always did and she reached for Therese, as she always did. The younger woman moved instinctively as Carol’s hand clasped her hip to pull the two of them together. Therese wriggled backwards, Carol slid forwards until they met in the centre, two silver spoons in a drawer. Carol slipped her arm under Therese’s neck and curled it under the pillow, clasping the brunette’s delicate shoulder with her uppermost hand. The blonde dipped her head and kissed the skin of the smaller woman at the base of her neck, inhaling as she did so. Therese sighed. “What town is this?” She asked, sleepily. 

“Ha, ha,” Carol said exaggeratedly as she grinned, “you’re totally hilarious.” She kissed Therese’s shoulder, then bit down causing the brunette to squeal and wriggle out of her arms. Therese lay on her stomach, her head on the pillow, her arms underneath it, her green eyes looking at Carol. She was smiling; messy hair shining with coppery tones as the early morning sunlight from the undressed windows fell across the bed and onto her. Her eyes were still sleepy and puffy, her lips looked slightly bruised, but she carried the general air of dishevelment wonderfully.

Carol spoke softly. “When I said I wanted you to ask me things Therese, I didn’t mean “ask me things”. I didn’t know how to say what I wanted to say.” She paused, thinking. “I meant that I wanted you to know me. I meant that I was giving you the right to ask and that I wanted you to care. That I wanted to share with you.” 

Therese pushed herself up on her elbows and went to speak, “I’m sorry Carol, that I didn’t understand,”

“No,” Carol interrupted her, putting her hand to the younger woman’s shoulder and squeezing lightly, “it’s not for you to apologise, Therese. I’m so closed off, I know I am. I always have been, trying to protect myself I guess, to keep myself safe. I should have been more open with you. All these months that we’ve been, you know, together,” Carol released Therese’s shoulder and placed her hand flat on the mattress between them, looking at her fingers, “and you’re right, you know? We’ve skirted around things, been so mindful and ginger of each other that we haven’t talked about anything, really.” The blonde pushed herself up on her elbow, “But sweetheart, I meant what I said last night, downstairs. I’m here now, I won’t hide anymore, not from you – I’m not going anywhere and I want to let you in. I want you to know me, Therese, all of me.”

Therese had been looking at her intently the whole time. Once Carol had finished talking, the brunette flopped back down into the bed and sighed closing her eyes, a look of contentment settling on her face. Carol smiled and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, lingering. Blonde hair mingled with dark as she rested her forehead against the smaller woman’s and closed her eyes, moving her hand underneath the eiderdown to place it on the warm skin of Therese’s back. Carol slid herself closer to the naked body next to her and opened her mouth, drawing back to speak again -

“Don’t even say it Carol.” Therese whispered, “I’m not a goddamned alien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed... once again, smut eluded me ;)
> 
> I’d love to hear your thoughts on this - give me a wave below if you’ve enjoyed 
> 
> MM


End file.
